Brewing Storm
by Daniel Silvertongue
Summary: As Harry is recuperating from the events of the Tri Wizard Tournament at the Burrow, his life takes a turn for the worse. Can Harry deal with betrayal, the Dark Lord, and love? My first fanfic please R/R!!
1. The Thunder Approaches

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own any of the brilliant characters of the Harry Potter world; they are in fact the property of Ms. JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron said as he nudged Harry in his bed. It was three in morning on a smouldering August day. Harry woke with a start and glared at Ron with a wild look in his eyes.  
  
"Umm. ah. sorry Ron," Harry said as he rubbed his lightning-bolt shaped scar, "I was just having a nightmare, I suppose. It was different this time." Harry looked at Ron with a painful expression, "Hermione, she.died. Voldemort killed her."  
  
"Harry I don't like this, you've been having nightmares all week and now.this," Ron gasped with a worried look. "You don't think something bad is going to happen, do you Harry?" It was early August and Harry was staying at his best friend's house for the remainder of the summer. Everyone had been anxious to get back to school, but now it seemed, danger was just around the corner.  
  
"I don't know Ron, but every time this has happened before it meant danger was coming," Harry replied uncertainly. "Maybe we should tell someone."  
  
"Well we can't tell my mum, she'd get worried sick and call in the Ministry. What about Sirius?"  
  
"No, I don't want him worrying. He's got enough problems of his own," Harry said. "Let's at least tell Hermione she would want to know what has been happening, and besides if this is a warning."  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed, "It was just a dream Harry, nothing bad is going to happen to any of us and - "  
  
"Ron," Harry interrupted, "we can't pretend that this isn't going on. We both know that I have a connection with Voldemort, now more than ever. I think we should tell Dumbledore, he would know what to do."  
  
"You're right Harry," Ron admitted. "We should send Hedwig to Dumbledore because she's faster and I'll send Pig to Hermione to let her know what's been happening.And Harry I'm really worried with the Dark Lord strong again."  
  
"I know," Harry said solemnly, "I know."  
  
Three days after the incident.  
  
"Hey look, Hedwig's back!" Ginny exclaimed as Ron, Harry, Fred and George all looked up from their breakfast. Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet as Hedwig flew towards them. They had been waiting to hear back from Dumbledore about Harry's dream. Hermione had already responded to their owl saying that she would be there that weekend to stay with them. She had also suggested contacting Sirius, but Harry still thought that was a bad idea.  
  
"Come on Ron lets go upstairs," Harry said, grabbing the note brought by Hedwig and running up to Ron's room.  
  
Once they'd reached Ron's room and had secured the door so no one could barge in unexpectedly, Harry began to read Dumbledore's letter.  
  
Harry. Harry I don't want you to worry but I believe that this could be a problem. I recently spoke with Cornelius Fudge who was getting quite worried about the recent deaths involving the Death Eaters. Here's what I want you to do for now. Firstly, I want you to get in touch with Hermione and have her stay with you at the Weasley's. Just as a precaution I've owled Sirius and have informed him of your situation. I imagine he is on his way to the Burrow. When he arrives he will stay out of sight but will be close to you at all times, just in case he is needed. Harry these are indeed dark times I want you to be on full alert since Voldemort and his Death Eaters may be after you. Harry, be careful and at the first sign of danger send me an owl if you can, and find Sirius. I will see you at the start of the term. ~Albus Dumbledore  
  
After finishing the letter, Harry turned to Ron who looked as abashed as he did. Finally, Harry spoke, trying to humour the situation, "Well, at least we won't be bored for the rest of holidays, with the Death Eaters after me, haha."  
  
Ron looked shocked, "Harry, I can't believe that you are trying to make a joke out of this.this, this is serious Harry! You and Hermione may be in danger, just think about what Dumbledore said!"  
  
"I know. But Hermione will be here tomorrow and Sirius will be here soon, too. This is a house full of wizards, Ron. We'll be fine as long as we're together." Harry tried to express this with confidence. "In the nightmare, Voldemort transformed himself from Percy, except that would be impossible, I mean Percy's been up in his room ever since he got fired from his job at the Ministry." That made Ron smile, at least a little bit, Ron had found it funny that after how much Percy had boasted about his position at the Ministry, he was fired for insubordination.  
  
Ron replied, "OK, so it does seem impossible, but I would still feel better if." Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"What are you two doing in there?" Came Ginny's voice through the door.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.  
  
"Don't lie to me," replied Ginny. "Every time you two do this it means trouble and I want know what's going on." Harry looked at Ron who saliently agreed and got up to open the door to let Ginny inside.  
  
"So, what's the matter, Harry?" Ginny asked, noticing the pained look on Harry's face. Harry reluctantly agreed to share the events of the past few days with Ginny. When he had finished he gave her Dumbledore's letter to read. "That's awful Harry," Ginny stated with a scared look on her face. "What are we going to do if the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are going to come here, to our house? We have to tell Dad and Mum."  
  
"We will," said Ron, "besides, we still have to tell them that Hermione is coming over."  
  
"Alright," Harry said has he stood up from the bed, "let's go and tell the others."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. They were almost at the bottom of the staircase when they heard a scream. It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ron, and Ginny fearing the worst ran towards the kitchen with their wands drawn. When they got there Harry was surprised to see not the Dark Lord standing in the doorway, or even one of the Death Eaters, but only Mrs. Weasley, holding the Daily Prophet with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"What is it Mum?" Ginny said as she put away her wand and ran up beside her.  
  
All Mrs. Weasley could manage to say was: "It has started again." Then she slid silently into a chair and began to write on a piece of parchment what looked like a letter to Bill, mumbling how everyone must come home as she wrote. Harry walked over to the paper and was barely able to stifle a scream himself as the top headline read:  
  
Several Muggle Born Witches and Wizards Murdered  
  
He looked at Ron and Ginny and began to read the article outloud.  
  
In the early morning of August the 18th, six Muggle born witches and wizards of two families were murdered in their homes by what appears to be an attack by Death Eaters. The ages of the victims include two infants and a young second-year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The surviving relatives of those killed made it their wish that the names of the victims would remain anonymous until a thorough investigation had been conducted. It is the opinion of this reporter that.  
  
Harry couldn't go on any further as he felt as though he was going to be sick. He glanced up at Ron and Ginny who looked as he felt. "What are we going to do, Mum?" Ginny asked almost in a whisper, "Are we going to be OK?"  
  
The sound of her daughter's soft voice seemed to strengthen Mrs. Weasley as she now spoke with determination. "Everything is going to be fine, Ginny. I'm writing to your brothers asking them to come home in light of what has happened. I'm sure they'll be here soon. And once everyone gets here, we'll all be fine." She smiled weakly as she continued, "The Death Eaters wouldn't dare attack a home with five fully trained wizards in it." Mrs. Weasley stopped, and suddenly looked very worried. "Oh no, what about Hermione?!"  
  
"Well that's what we came down to tell you," Ron said. Ron explained as they had to Ginny everything that had happened including the parts about Harry's dream and Dumbledore's letter and watched as his mother's face continued to contort with worry. "So," Ron concluded, "Hermione will be her soon if everything went alright with her parents bringing her here the Muggle way."  
  
Harry added, "Sirius will be getting here soon as well and he'll know what to do. And if its alright," Harry asked, "would Sirius be able to stay inside the house? That way he can be close by, in case." Harry stopped himself and said ".just to be safe."  
  
"I just hope Hermione's alright," Ron said solemnly. "You don't think."  
  
"No, I don't think anything has happened," Harry interrupted. He was about to continue, when he, along with everyone else in the room, jumped as a loud crashing noise came from outside the door. Everyone quickly drew their wands in anticipation. They relaxed when they saw it was Percy who opened the door and not a Death Eater. Everyone, that is, except for Harry, who was clutching his burning scar.  
  
Percy looked unusually pale, as he stood slumped in the doorway. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, he collapsed on the floor, where the rest of the family could clearly see a hole, burned in his back. Mrs. Weasley screamed in terror as she moved around the table to get to Percy who was trying to pick himself up on his hands and knees. Harry's scar sent out a wave of pain. He felt like his head was going to catch fire. He stopped Mrs. Weasley just in time as a bolt of green light hit the already injured Percy square in the back, killing him. It was then that Ron did something that no one expected. Pushing past his screaming mother, sister and his best friend, Ron ran outside and pointed his wand at the back of a figure dressed all in black and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" The figure managed to Disapparate before the bolt of silver-blue light reached him. Ron, after looking around for more targets, ran back inside the house where he discovered his mother and sister both wailing over Percy's dead body. He looked over at Harry who also had tears in his eyes and began to cry himself, moaning between sobs, "No, this can't be happening, it just can't."  
  
"Percy!" Ginny wailed, "You can't be dead!" But it was too late for Percy. He was gone, and no amount of magic or tears could bring him back. Mrs. Weasley had run out of tears and was now attempting to contact her husband and to send another message with Hedwig to Bill. Fred and George had taken to trying to comfort Ginny and Ron in the midst of their own sorrow.  
  
"Perfect Percy" mumbled Fred as he fought back his own tears.  
  
Harry sat alone hoping that Hermione was all right. He wasn't sure if he could take the loss of another friend. The family stood in silent disbelief for several minutes until Mr. Weasley arrived in shambles. Harry couldn't remember him ever looking so bad. Mr. Weasley bent briefly over his son before he spoke to his family, "Did you see who did this?" He asked them sternly, trying to fight back a cold anger that Harry had never seen before. "Well did you?"  
  
No one spoke until Ron piped up, "I'm sorry dad I tried to stop him, but he Disapparated before I could get a good look at him," he said ashamedly.  
  
Mr. Weasley's expression softened as he took Ron into his arms. "Its OK, there was nothing you could do," he said sympathetically. The scene was too much for Harry, so he stood up and started to walk outside. But as soon as he opened the door, a man and a woman bumped into him coming into the house, pushing Harry back in. Harry at once realised that it was Sirius but the other woman was someone who only looked vaguely familiar. Then he recognised her. It was Mrs. Figg.  
  
Sirius took one look at Percy's dead body and frowned, "I am very sorry for your loss," he said to everyone, letting his gaze settle on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Percy was a good person and a good wizard, too. He will be missed in this time of need. But," he continued, "although we must all mourn the loss of Percy we cannot for a second let our guard down." This time when he paused he looked directly at Harry. Harry felt a pang of guilt for not trying to save Percy, but almost as if Sirius read Harry's thoughts he continued, "There was nothing that anyone could have done to save Percy." Another pause, "I have with me Mrs. Figg. She is a powerful witch and will be helping to ensure your safety. She will also retrieve Hermione from Remus Lupin's home where she has been kept safe since the first attack." Harry looked at Sirius in bewilderment because he thought Hermione was on her way to the Burrow. As Harry was contemplating the situation, Mrs. Figg Disapparated to collect Hermione with some floo powder. Harry thought of asking Sirius how he knew where to find Hermione, but he thought the better of it and decided to wait to talk to Sirius alone. Sirius went on, "I would ask that for now on no one is to go outside alone even if they are just going to stay in the garden, it would not be safe. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he asked gently, "would you mind assisting me with some business outside?"  
  
Once they were outside he looked at them with great remorse and said, "There is something that you must know about Percy.  
  
"Now, what I have to tell you is not easy for me to say," Sirius began once the Weasley's were out of earshot of the Burrow. Sirius took a deep breath and said, "We have reason to believe that Percy may have been working willingly for the Dark Lord." He paused as Mrs. Weasley began sobbing again.  
  
"But why!" Mr Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Arthur, I'm not sure why he would cooperate but I do know that he was," Sirius interrupted. "We have been following Percy now for a month ever since a known Death Eater contacted him. At first, we followed him for his own protection, but as time wore on it was evident that he was carrying out his activities willingly. We also have reason to believe that Percy may have known about the murders that were about to take place. We further believe that he may have had information about the next target. This might explain why he tried to return here." Sirius stopped to let the news soak in before he continued, "We believe that, because he risked his life in trying to get to you the information, that target may be Hermione."  
  
Mrs. Weasley who had been trying her best not to interrupt Sirius couldn't hold back anymore, "NO!" she cried. "Not Hermione!"  
  
She continued with her sobs as Mr. Weasley stepped in, "Are you sure Sirius? I mean could it be someone else?"  
  
Sirius looked gravely at Arthur and shook his head. They all stood in silence for a moment before Sirius cleared his throat to speak again, "Now I want your help with something," he said changing the subject. "We need to find something that we can use as a Portkey for the kids since they don't know how to Apparate yet. Just in case one of them gets separated outside."  
  
"Well," Arthur Weasley said regaining his senses, "we could use the chicken coop. Now that all the chickens are gone we don't use it anymore."  
  
"I agree," said Sirius. Arthur and Sirius got to work on turning the chicken coop into a Portkey as Mrs. Weasley walked inside to break the bad news.  
  
While Sirius and the others were outside, Hermione along with Mrs. Figg had arrived at the Burrow. Harry rushed forward to greet Hermione, but Ron beat him to it and was already exchanging a big hug with her. It wasn't until Harry had his turn to greet Hermione after Ron and Ginny, did he notice tears in her eyes. Since, Harry thought, we haven't told Hermione about Percy, there must be something else. "What is it?" Harry asked softly. Hermione just shook her head and collapsed as if she had just finished a very long marathon.  
  
Ron took notice of her reaction to the question, and sat down next to her. "What happened?" he asked, with rare sense of seriousness in his voice. Hermione couldn't even answer, she merely looked at Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg, who had been standing by the fire, looked up to see several faces that looked far to aged with grief to belong to such young people. She took a deep breath before replying to their unspoken question.  
  
"Hermione's parents," she started but paused briefly as Hermione began to sob softly into her hands, "were caught in a crossfire when myself along with several other witches tried to sneak Hermione away from her home to a safe place before the Death Eaters could locate her. I fear that we acted too slowly. When we arrived, the Death Eaters were already there." She paused to catch her breath and to wipe a lone tear from her dark eye. "Hermione's parents died trying to protect her from these unknown assailants. I'm afraid that their Muggle weapons were no match for a powerful wizard." She slowly turned back to the fire and softly told Hermione that she was sorry. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and each could tell that they wanted to say something to Hermione but couldn't think of the words. Ron did the only thing that seemed right to him. He placed his hand on Hermione's back and pulled her into a light hug. Ginny and Harry, sensing that there was nothing for them to say that would be right, remained silent.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had walked in just in time to hear the bad news. She sat down in the nearest chair and began to prepare herself for what she was about to tell them. "Percy," she muttered, "Why."  
  
The fire in the hearth reflected Ron's intensity as the images of Percy's death came back to him in a flood of emotions. He barely heard the word "traitor" come out of his mother's mouth. Then it dawned on him. Percy was the traitor. "No!" he suddenly shouted aloud. "He would never." his voice failed him as Sirius gave him a nod of confirmation.  
  
"It's true," Sirius confirmed verbally. "Percy has been giving out information about Muggle-born witches and wizards, information that he received from his contacts at the Ministry, to known Death Eaters." Sirius paused. Ron hoped that he was finished, but his heart sank when Sirius continued, "We also have reason to believe that Percy may have known that Hermione was the next target, and that he risked his life trying to get this information home." Hermione let out a stifled cry. "Percy may have been a traitor but at the thought of the death of Hermione he finally came to his senses. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters found out before we did."  
  
Mrs. Weasley had heard enough. "Well," she asked with unexpected confidence, "would anyone like some tea?" With out waiting for anyone to answer, she hurried into the kitchen to make some. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur, Sirius and Mrs. Figg waited in silence for the tea. Any thoughts that they might have wished to express were deemed inappropriate so they remained silent. Even Fred and George, normally so full of life, were still. Then the silence was broken, by a muffled scream that could been Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Sirius was the first to arrive on the scene. What he saw shocked him. He counted five Death Eaters, two of which were holding Mrs. Weasley at wand point. But his biggest surprise came from the one who seemed to be in charge of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Percy!" Sirius exclaimed. By this time everyone else had arrived and was sharing Sirius' disbelief.  
  
Percy just laughed. It was inhuman. He pointed at the dead body on the floor, "You are all so gullible," he laughed again. "Did you really think that I would betray my Master?" He looked a Harry and said, "You of all people should know his power." His eyes glowed red as he looked Harry up and down. "That poor git," he said with a nod towards the dead body, "It was my idea you see, to give him some Polyjuice potion." He glanced around the room his gaze lingering on Ron. "Yes, my Master was quite pleased with me. You see I suggested that we fake my own death to make you lower your guard, and now I shall hand deliver you all as a gift to my Master." Percy looked over at Hermione who was clutching Ron's arm. "Perhaps its better that you weren't vaporised, now I give Harry Potter's best friends to my Lord as well."  
  
Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. Percy was a traitor. No, Percy is a traitor, Harry painfully corrected himself. Mr. Weasley spoke breaking his thoughts, "You can't do this Percy," he said with tears in eyes, "We're your family. We love you." Percy, caught off guard by these words, was distracted for a moment. That was all Sirius was waiting for.  
  
Percy, along with the Death Eater who was closest to him, were ploughed over by a large, black dog. Fred and George were on top of the Death Eaters holding their mother like a pair of wild cats. They knocked them over, pulled out their wands and pointed them at the Death Eaters, daring them to move. The lone Death Eater left standing stood motionless, staring at the six wands which were now pointed at him. Sirius, still in his dog form, was pinning the last Death Eater down with his weight. Through the window in the kitchen, they could see no less than twelve more figures, clocked in black, Apparate not far from the Burrow. "Run!" Mr. Weasley shouted. They didn't need much encouragement. Fred and George, though reluctant to leave their mother's assailants unharmed, backed out of the room and broke into a sprint towards the rest of the family.  
  
Arthur and the children gathered around the chicken coop as Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Figg and Sirius, no longer in his animal form, stood their ground guarding the exit for the others. Once everyone was ready, they all touched it and were whisked away to safety. 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer:  I'm sorry to say that I do not own any of the brilliant characters of the Harry Potter world; they are in fact the property of Ms. JK Rowling. 

Chapter 2

The chicken coop appeared in the middle of High Street in Hogsmeade, right outside the Three Broomsticks. Sirius and the others went inside while Mrs. Figg stayed back to destroy the chicken coop along with any evidence of their arrival. Madam Rosmerta was handing out butterbeer to the others when Mrs. Figg came and took her aside to explain the situation.  

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I suppose that we'll be safe here for the time being. The school term will start shortly, at least for you four," he said nodding towards Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. "You'll be safe with Dumbledore around."  

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"We won't be far," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "We'll be staying at the Inn."

Madam Rosmerta came back from the kitchen with some food which no one seemed hungry for, even though it was lunch time. Sirius had stepped out while waiting for the food and now came back in.

 "Well," he said, "I've just sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore; I imagine he'll send for us shortly." No sooner had Sirius spoken these words did the most powerful wizard of the time appear in the doorway, flanked by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. The sense of power that surrounded Albus Dumbledore was like nothing like Harry had ever felt.  When he spoke, it was as if he had thunder in his very words.

 "Come with me," he commanded the children. He looked at the others, his tone softening, but no less powerful. "I suggest that the rest of you head off to the inn and lie low. For the time being no one knows you're here but it won't take Voldemort long to figure out where you have gone." With a nod towards Mrs. Figg and Sirius, he left with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny close behind while Professor McGonagall and Hagrid brought up the rear. Hermione still clutched Ron and Ginny, who needed someone to be held by as well, walked with her head half buried in Harry arm.  

The walk to the castle seemed an eternity, but once they finally reached the archway to the great hall, all the events of that morning seemed to be washed away for a moment. _Like Professor Dumbledore said_, Harry mused, _for the time being we're safe._

The moon was high in the dark sky when Harry woke up. _I must have been really tired to have slept for so long. He was sitting in a large armchair in the same room where he had met the other contestants for the Tri Wizard Tournament just a year ago. He looked around suddenly, remembering what had happened earlier that day. Seeing the others sound asleep in various other chairs around the room, he calmed down. Harry got up, poured himself a glass of warm milk that was sitting on the table in front of him and was soon asleep again.  _

When Harry woke the next morning, he was greeted by a very enthusiastic Hedwig who had brought a copy of the Daily Prophet with her. Harry, glad to see that Hedwig was unharmed, stroked her softly and tried to turn his thoughts away from the previous day's events. School would be starting soon and things would be getting increasingly more complicated. At the centre of these complications was Draco Malfoy. After all the comments he had made to Hermione over the past four years, Harry was convinced that Draco had known what had been in store for her. If it weren't for Mrs. Figg, Hermione might be dead as well, and that was something that Harry would never be able to bare.  Harry turned his attention back to Hedwig who was impatiently sticking out her leg, which had a letter attached to it. Taking the letter Harry gently nudged Hedwig until she hopped onto the windowsill next to him. Harry opened the letter and was startled to see that it was from Cho.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just heard from my aunt who works at the Ministry about what happened to Hermione, I am so sorry. I can't believe her parents were killed. I hope you'll send her my love; I know how it feels to lose a loved one. But Harry I really wanted to tell you before we left last year that I don't blame you for what happened to Cedric. I don't know what exactly happened that night but I want you to know that I'm thankful you brought his body back.  I know it must have been hard. You've been through a lot and yet you still somehow remained calm when danger presented itself. I'm very proud of you Harry. I hope to talk to you more when I arrive for school in a week._

_Yours truly,_

_Cho___

Harry felt the emotions of the past few days begin to rise up in him. If it weren't for the persistent hooting of Hedwig distracting him, he may have just buried his head in his hands and wept. "What is it?" he demanded Hedwig, with a cracking voice. Hedwig looked hurt by his outburst and flew away. Harry, though not liking it when she was mad, just shook it off and closed his eyes again. Cho had forgiven him, and that was the first good news he had received in a long time.

~*~*~

Harry woke up with a start, his scar burning. Unfortunately for him, it was becoming a more and more frequent event.

_"…It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."_

Dumbledore's words echoed in Harry's mind. The situation had gone from bad to worse in the few weeks following Percy's betrayal of Hermione's parents. The term had started and everyone was giving him sympathetic looks everywhere he went. But he was getting tried of all the, "I'm sorrys". He knew that his classmates were trying to be nice but Harry didn't want to think about what had happened. And the news just kept getting worse. Witches and Wizards everywhere had begun to declare their allegiance to the Dark Lord.  _Soon_, Harry thought, _I'll get him_. "Percy"; the name tugged at Harry's emotions and made him ask, "Why? Why Percy?"  

A mere two and a half weeks had passed since Percy's betrayal and no matter how hard it was on the Weasley's as a family, they had managed to try and get on with things. With one exception: Ginny had taken Percy's fall harder than her brothers had, because, unlike Fred and George, who had always teased her, Percy had always been kind to her and taken her seriously.  She only was just now realising how much he meant to her. "I've got to be strong," Ginny told herself. "I need to be strong for Hermione, she needs me at the moment."

No spell or potion that Hermione could think of could bring back her parents. They were gone. They died trying to fight off something they didn't fully understand. "Why?" Hermione asked herself for the hundredth time. "Why didn't you run?" For the first time in her life Hermione knew that no book could ever help her find the answer to her question. All she could do was weep, if only the tears would come.

Hermione looked up from her fetal position on her four poster bead as she heard a knock on the door. Ron poked his head in and searched Hermione's face for permission to enter.  

"May I come in?" he asked finally. Hermione just nodded her head. Ron had been paying her visits when he felt she needed company. Often, either Ginny or Harry would come along, but today Ron was here. He quietly closed the door, headed over towards her bed and sat down gently on the edge. Hermione made an effort to sit up and fell into his outstretched arms.

"Sirius just sent us news," he began slowly, "He said he was on his way to London to search for clues about who is responsible for your parents' dea - ." Ron stopped himself in mid sentence, realising what he had just said.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay Ron." Hermione responded her voice barely above a whisper. Once again as she had done for the past several weeks she placed her head on his shoulder and began to weep in dry sobs. Each one sending stabbing pains through her entire body. 

"Why Ron, why?" She trailed off her whole body shaking. Not knowing what to say, Ron pulled her closer and tried to be strong for his friend, his love, his Hermione.

Harry, Fred, George and Ginny sat inside Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny still feeling upset had her head against her brother Fred's shoulder. He and George hadn't been teasing Ginny as of late instead, taking the stance of two very protective and loving brothers towards their little sister, threatening anyone or anything that looked at her in the wrong way. Harry was sitting to the left of his friends with Fawkes' head resting on his knee. Dumbledore was busying himself with tea throwing glances towards his guests every now and then. Finishing with the tea and handing them each a cup and saucer, Dumbledore smiled warmly and sat down behind his desk.  

"Harry, there was nothing that you could do." 

Harry looked up, wondering how Dumbledore knew what he was thinking. Realising that Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly, Harry nodded in response.

"Good," Dumbledore said, folding his hands across his chest and shifting his attention to Fred, George, and Ginny. "The same goes for you." They nodded an affirmation.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I thought that I should inform you all that your family is safe," he told the Weasleys. "Your parents send their love to you and to you Harry as well. They also said to tell you that they want you to work hard in classes and not to let this incident control your life. Now off to classes with you, I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Yes Professor," they mumbled.

"You're late, Potter"  

Harry had run as fast as he could to the dungeons after his meeting with the headmaster, but he still was late to Potions.

"Sorry sir, I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied trying not to sound too annoyed.

"I realise that, Potter," Snape sneered. "The Headmaster contacted me and told me of your departure. You had ample time to get here. Ten points from Gryffindor for your laziness."

Harry sat down next to Neville as Ron was already sitting with Hermione and took out his materials. Snape, seemingly satisfied with Harry's submissiveness, continued with the class. Harry tuned for most of this and instead concentrated on what he should do about Hermione. _She's my best friend_, Harry thought to himself, _why can't I just tell her everything will be alright, that I'll be here for her whenever she needs me. Oh and what about Ginny and Ron and the others…what can I say to them? Voldemort has hurt me in the past but this is different. Now he's attacked my friends and their families. Damn him…_

"Potter!" Snape shouted, snapping Harry out of his musings. By the looks Harry was getting from the class, Snape had been shouting his name for quite sometime. He looked over at Malfoy who was trying (though not very hard) not to laugh. 

"Yes"? Harry asked, trying to recover.  

"I asked you a question Mr. Potter. What is your answer? Or were you too busy thinking about how to console Miss Granger that you weren't paying attention to my class?" Snape leered. 

Harry looked over towards Ron and Hermione who had been conversing quietly but were now visibly upset by Snape's brashness. _He has no heart_, Harry thought to himself.

"Well Potter, what do you have to say?"  

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't paying attention."

"I see, well another twenty points from Gryffindor for lack of concentration." Snape looked like he wanted to say more, but he was cut off the protests of Ron.

"That's not fair!" Ron shouted, "How can you be so cruel! Hermione just loss her parents!  You always just pick on Harry because his dad saved you!" Ron paused to catch his breath.   

"How dare you!" Snape bellowed.  "How dare you speak of something that you know nothing about?  30 points from Gryffindor and detention both of you." Snape glared at Ron and Harry.  Ron looked like he wanted to retort but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  

Snape feeling particularly anal assigned a 1 meter long essay due the next period on the long term affects of pain killing potions.  Hermione was quiet the entire period and whisked away as soon as the class was over without so much as a glance to either Harry or Ron.  

~*~*~

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he had just returned from dinner and getting ready to do some homework.  _Maybe if I get started on this potions essay it will help take my mind off of everything that's going on.  Harry looked around the common room for either Ron or Hermione but didn't see either of them, __oh well I guess I'll just have to do it myself.  Harry found a comfortable spot by the fire and sat down to begin his essay._

"May I join you?"

Harry looked up to see the must beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.  It took him a moment to realize that he was staring at Ginny, who was looking down at him apprehensively.  

"Well?" She prompted.

"Of course, of course," Harry stuttered "I could use the company."  Harry gave Ginny his best 'I'm a hero' smile and motioned for her to sit next time him.  

_~Thank goodness I thought he was just going to stare at me with that funny look all day.~    _

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked, cursing himself silently for asking such a stupid question.  _Duh you moron, her brother just betrayed her whole family and tried to kill her, what's going on…honestly.  _

"Not much I guess."  

"Oh.  Well um, you know Ginny that here for you if you need to talk to someone, you know," _Why am I getting so nervous?_ "in case you want to talk to someone without red hair." 

"Thanks Harry," Ginny replied, shooting Harry a 'I'm okay smile' "you always have been, just like in the Chamber with Tom."

Harry just looked over at Ginny not knowing what else to say to her.  After a few agonizing moments of silence Ginny spoke up.  "I still have nightmares."

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry responded with true sympathy "I know what you're going through.  I have nightmares too.  Like I said before I'm here for you.  If you ever need me, even if it's 3 am, I'll be there for you." 

"You know Harry, its nice to know that there's someone who understands.  I can't go to my family to talk about my nightmares.  They just don't get what it was like.  Now don't get me wrong I love my family dearly but they just don't get it.  Ron's so self-absorbed they he wouldn't care what's going on until it affects him.  Fred and George are so carefree that they would probably just make some joke about it.  I never see Bill and Charlie and as more Percy, well…" Ginny stifled a cry, looking into Harry's emerald eyes she gained the encouragement that she needed. "And mum and dad well they just, would baby me to death, and try and tell me how everything will be alright, that if I just wait a little while the dreams will go away."  Taking Ginny's hand Harry inched closer to her.  And pulled her into a warm embrace, the kind of embrace that Ginny had be waiting to feel since her first year.  She began to cry softly into Harry's shoulder as they held onto each other for dear life.  

"Thank you Harry."  

"Anytime Ginny"

Still in his arms Ginny leaned back into Harry chest and closed her eyes.  They continued to gaze into the crackling fire.  Harry placed a tender kiss on top of Ginny's head and closed his own eyes.  His potions essay could wait.  Something, namely a pretty redhead with chocolate eyes, were more important then homework.        

~*~*~

The next morning at breakfast the regular barrage of mail owls swooped in.  Harry who wasn't expecting anything gave the briefest glance towards the owls and continued with his meal.  

"Watch it Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked up at Ron, who was sitting across from him and through his peripheral vision saw an owl carrying a small package sweeping in his direction.  Reaching out Harry got the package in his left hand and began to examine the wrapping.  

"Well?" Ron asked being his usual impatient self.  "Are going to open it?"

"No, Ron his going to look at it all day you big git" Ginny replied sarcastically next to Harry.  Harry smiled not because of Ginny's comment but because of who the package was from.

"It's from Mrs. Figg." He said to no one in particular.  

"Really?" Hermione asked.  Glancing up at Harry from her book, apparently to try and deal with her loss Hermione had immersed herself in her work, which considering that this is Hermione it was quite the feat to be accomplished.

"Yeah," Harry responded giving meaningful looks towards the others.  "She used to look after me whenever the Dursleys wanted to get rid of me for a while.  I used to think that she was just a mean old woman with lots of cats but I began suspecting last year that she was a witch after Professor Dumbledore mentioned her name when I was recuperating from the third task.  Then she showed up Sirius a few weeks ago. So, I guess I was right.  But why would she be sending me a package?"  Opening up the package and accompanying letter Harry read the opening line.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Welcome, to the Order of the __Phoenix__._

"The what?" Hermione asked, reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to read the letter.  

_The Order is an ancient society set up originally_

_by__ Merlin himself.  The Great Merlin created_

_the__ society to combat the forces or evil and to_

_protect__ all that were threatened by this evil.  Albus_

_Dumbledore resurrected this society back during_

_his__ battle against the dark wizard Grindelwald.  _

_Mr. Potter you have been selected for the order_

_due__ to your personal experience with the new _

_threat__.  And due to you previous victories over_

_the__ Dark Lord.  Along with this letter you have_

_received__ a pendent of a phoenix you will begin to _

_wear__ this at all times because it is the symbol of_

_your__ membership and devotion to the Order.  The_

_pendent__ will feel warm whenever it is in close_

_proximity__ to another pendent of its kind.  Albus will_

_inform__ you of when and where the first meeting_

_will__ take place.  Please take care and I look_

_forward__ to seeing you again._

_~Alabrella Figg     _

Harry took out the pendent that Mrs. Figg spoke of marveled at detail.  Carved out of obsidian, the phoenix was attached to a thin silver chain.  Handing the letter to Ron and Hermione, Harry placed the pendent around his neck and slipped it under his robes.  

"Wait a minute!" Ron exclaimed.  "I remember mum telling me something about this order from when she was little.  She said that, to defeat Grindelwald, Dumbledore put together the best witches and wizards that he could find in order to gather intelligence and such."  Ron beamed at his useful insight.  It wasn't often that he knew something that the others didn't.

"How does your mum know all this Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh because mum's dad was in it." Ron replied simply, still smiling.  

Ginny not wanting to be left out quickly added her agreement.  Harry was about to ask Ron some more questions when Professor McGonagall.  Placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and cleared her throat.  "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after classes today Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor." Harry responded his voice cracking a little from his surprise from the sudden intrusion.

"Now, you best be off to classes before you're late." McGonagall said eyeing the children.

"Yes Professor." The Trio plus one responded, gathering their things for class as quick as they could and headed out the great hall and towards their first class of the day.  Harry had a million questions in his head that he wanted to ask but knew from experience that he would just have to wait until Dumbledore was ready to speak with him to get the answers.  It was going to be a long day.           

~*~*~

After Herbology ended Harry rushed back to the common room to change while Ron and Hermione stayed behind so Neville could help them with the new adult Mandrakes.  

"Merlin's Beard!" Harry shouted the password breathlessly once he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  Harry started to rush up the stairs when he noticed a solitary figure of a young woman with red hair huddled in the corning.  "Ginny?" Harry whispered.  Sitting down in front of her by the fire.  She didn't look up.

"Ginny," Harry asked carefully "are you okay?"

"Fine." Ginny mumbled through her hands.

"You don't seem 'fine'."

Ginny looked up for the first time at Harry.  Her eyes were red from crying But the look she gave Harry sacred him.  "Why would you care?!" She snapped at him.

"Because," Harry stumbled over his words, trying to revoke from her outburst, "I care for you .  And if somebody hurt you I want to help." 'There**'** Harry thought 'that sounded good…why is Ginny still looking at me like that.'  Harry watched her raise off the floor and dust off her robes.  Her eyes never leaving his 'Wow she's' really pretty when she's angry…wait no not pretty, scary…yes that's better scary.'

"I don't need you to protect me, Harry Potter, you're not my brother!  I'm 14 stop treating me like a little girl!"  Ginny shouted, her voice shaking.  Harry noticed that she was on the verge of tears.  

"You're right Ginny.  I'm not your brother.  And you're not a little girl," 'defiantly not**'** Harry added to himself, "But I'm still here to listen.  I really do care for you."  Harry added looking right back into Ginny's eyes.

All at once the fire disappeared from Ginny's eyes.  Harry found himself relieved, but at the same time almost disappointed with the loss of her passion. 

"Thank you."  She whispered, giving Harry a quick hug before running up to her dorm.

'Well that was weird' thought Harry. "Girls are so difficult sometimes." He said aloud to no one in particular.

Harry stood in the common room before remembering he needed to go see Professor Dumbledore.  Running up to his room her began searching through his trunk for a clean set of robes.  He froze when her heard someone mutter a locking charm on the door.  He reached into his robe pocket for his wand.  It wasn't there.  Harry slowly turned around and faced the figure with now two wands pointed in his direction.

"Hello Harry, I've been waiting for you."

"Percy?"  Harry croaked in disbelief.  Percy looked different then from when Harry last saw him.  He had a full beard and black hallow eyes now.  Long gone was the Percy that Harry met his first year.  He may have been strict but he always had to hid his laughter when scolding Fred and George.  

"You didn't think that I would forget about you did you Harry?  I still owe you for escaping the Burrow.  My Master was not pleased at my failure.  Now I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Harry gulped.  But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

"Crucio!"

Harry's world went black with pain.

~*~*~

"…rry, wake up please wake up."  Harry struggled to open his eyes.  The pain was incredible.  His memory slowly returned.  He opened his eyes to the sight of Weasley red hair.  "Ginny?"  He mumbled his voice raspy…*I must have been screaming* he realized.

"Its me Harry." Ginny said softly.

"Where am I?"

"In your room."  Harry was a bit surprised by that

"I heard you screaming you sounded like you were in so much pain."  Ginny paused to press a cool wash cloth on Harry's forehead.  Being careful not to touch his scar.    Harry mumbled his thanks and allowed her to continue.

"I was so worried.  I came up here and Colin got here a few seconds after I did.  I told him to go fetch Professor McGonagall. And…"

"I just realized something."  Harry interrupted.

"What's that?" Ginny responded her voice still gently, almost motherly.

"You'll get in trouble for being alone with me in my room…" Harry breathed closing his eyes.

"That's okay Harry.  I care more for you than about getting in to trouble."  Harry missed her blush as he slipped back into unconsciousness.      


	3. Hospital Wing Drama

Disclaimer:  I'm sorry to say that I do not own any of the brilliant characters of the Harry Potter world; they are in fact the property of Ms. JK Rowling. 

Chapter 3

Harry woke up sometime later to the sensation of his hand being licked.  "Ginny?"  He asked once he found his voice.  The licking stopped and Harry felt alone again, for some reason there was something comforting about it…"Don't stop I like it…"

"What?!" 

_That sounds like Ron_ thought Harry as he slow came to his senses.

"Snuffles is here Harry." Hermione said cutting of Ron from saying something stupid.  But Harry said something stupid instead.

"Oh, so it wasn't Ginny then?"  

"No, I'm right here" Ginny's voice came from the foot of the bed, sounding a bit embarrassed by Harry's insinuation.

"Oh" Harry said, trying to open his eyes for the first time, but he panicked when he realized he couldn't see.  "Um, guys?  Why can't I see?"  He asked his voice wavering.

"Because the bandages around your head are covering them, when we got you here your scar was bleeding rather badly and Madam Pomfrey thought it best to bandage you when we realized that magic couldn't stop the bleeding."  Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh."  Harry said again, not being able to think of anything better to say.

"Harry," Ron asked his voice twitching with irritation, "Why would you think that Ginny, _my baby sister_, would be _licking_ you?"

"I don't know?  I guess she was just on my mind…"  Harry didn't get any further in his explanation because a frustrated Ron wouldn't let him.

"Why, was she on your mind?"  Ron pressed, not knowing just how serious Harry's condition was. 

"Ron!"  Ginny interjected, "Leave him alone!"

Sirus, in his dog form came up and not so gently nudged Ron away from Harry's bed.  Ron took the hint and calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, Harry." He apologized to his injured friend.  

"Its okay Ron," Harry responded, "don't worry about it."

"Bye Harry" Hermione said taking Ron by the arm and leading him away.

"I'll see you later Harry" Ginny said giving Harry a pat on the arm before turning and following her brother and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.  Harry heard a faint 'pop' followed by his godfather's gentle voice.

"You had us worried there for a minute Harry.  You were in pretty bad shape when they brought you in here." 

"I know, I didn't feel very good either." Harry replied.

"What happened?"  Sirius asked.  Noticing Harry's muscles tense up Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him that extra bit of support that he needed to continue.

"It was Percy."  Harry said at last his voice barely above a whisper.  "Somehow he got into my room and was waiting there for me.  He…" Harry paused his voice catching in his throat, "he used the Criatious Curse on me."

Sirius, tensed at this and involuntarily clutched Harry's shoulder a little too tight causing him to wince in pain.  Whatever he was expecting it definitely didn't involve Percy Weasley using an unforgivable curse on Harry.  

Sirius released Harry, and shook his fist with fury, slamming it down on the nightstand.  

"I'll be back," Sirius said his voice eerily calm, "take care of yourself Harry."

Harry heard another pop followed by the pitter-patter of 4 paws trotting across the stone flow of the Hospital Wing.  Once snuffles had left Madam Pomfrey returned with a goblet full of dreamless sleep drought for Harry.

"Here you go dear, drink up now"

Harry did and soon fell into a fretless sleep.

~*~*~

Harry awoke late that evening feeling much better.  The first thing that he noticed was that he could see again. _The bandages must have been removed_ he thought to himself.  He reached over for his glasses on the nightstand next the hospital bed and brought the room into focus.  Even though it was the middle of the night it didn't take Madame Pomfrey long to come check on her patient.

"How are you feeling?"  She asked, handing Harry a glass of water.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."  He answered truthfully, taking a sip of water from the glass Madame Pomfrey had given him.

"That's good dear," she said, taking Harry's glass back from him after he had a few more sips, "Try and go back to sleep.  I imagine you'll be having visitors in the morning."  She frowned at the last statement.  Mutter to herself as she left about her patients needed their rest.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that he was awake.  He had far too many questions.  How did Percy get into his room?  But more importantly how did he get away?

Harry pondered these questions into the morning uninterrupted until Ron, Hermione and even Ginny showed up to see how he was doing before they went down to breakfast.  Harry heard them enter the Hospital wing and after a short conversation with Madame Pomfrey they joined him by his bed.

"Morning there Harry."  Ron greeted him with a timid smile.  

"Sirius told us what happened last night." Hermione said her voice apologetic.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied "there was no way for you to have known."

"Besides," He continued "I'm okay now.  I'm more worried about you two." He nodded towards Ron and Ginny.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock to know that Percy was here.  He's our brother…and even though…he…" Ginny stopped, biting her lower lip

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny suddenly sobbed, "How could he do this to you?! You're family!"  

"Ginny, its okay see Harry's fine."  Ron said softly, putting his arm around Ginny and pulling her into a light hug.  

Hermione smiled and thought to herself, _sometimes he can be a really stupid git, but when he's like this I know why I care for him so much_.

Ron allowed Ginny to calm down in his arms before continuing.  "So Harry, when do you think you'll be let out of here?"

"I don't know Ron." Harry sighed exasperated, his eyes still on Ginny.  _I should be the one hugging her_, he thought to himself.

"He'll not be going anywhere." Madame Pomfrey piped in before Harry could venture a guess.  "He has at least another week of bed rest before I can allow him to even think about leaving.   

"A week!" The trio plus one shouted in dismay.  Madame Pomfrey quickly recovered from their outburst and continued.

"Yes a full week, he'd be here longer if Professor Dumbledore hadn't insisted that he return to classes as soon as possible.  He'll be here longer still unless you let him get some rest.  Now out, all of you."

"Don't worry about missing class Harry.  Hermione and I will take good notes."  Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Or at least I will anyway, and I'll bring your homework up so you don't get too far behind."

With that Ron and Hermione left the ward, leaving Ginny to have a quick word with Harry.  

"I'll come by and visit you." She said at last.

"Don't worry it's only a week, I've been here much longer than that before."  Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood.  They both stared at each other not quite sure what to say.

"Well, I'll see you later then."  Ginny said quickly giving his hand a pat before rushing out of the hospital wing.

"Later." Harry replied after she had gone.

Please review!!  I welcome any comments. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm really busy at school with exams and such so just bare with me.  Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
